Not applicable.
Many people currently use several computers in the execution of their job duties. For example, an individual may have one computer located at work, another computer located in an office at home, and yet another computer which is portable to use when the individual is neither at work nor at home. The quickly changing technology in the computer area constantly requires consumers to upgrade their computer systems to meet their demands. This means that the individual must separately upgrade the software and hardware on each of the office computer, the home computer and the portable computer. To upgrade all three computers requires three separate software licenses and hardware items which are costly.
Communications software for personal computers, such as pcAnywhere obtainable from Symantec Corporation are currently available. These communication software packages permit an individual to control a first computer from a second computer over phone lines.
Large communication networks are currently in use for providing cable television and telephone services to remote locations, such as homes, offices and hotel rooms. In addition, another large network known as the xe2x80x9cinternetxe2x80x9d is being used to permit remote computers to communicate with each other. Cable television companies have recently been interfacing the cable television networks to the telephone and internet networks to provide access to. all three networks through the cable television connection provided in a large number of homes.
The companies are working to bring simpler and lower cost internet access to hundreds of millions of households by combining low cost cable television desk top controls with the phone system and a keyboard. This combination of elements and new products will allow users to access the internet and perform interactive tasks such as: a) e-mail; b) database searches; and c) interactive games and advertising.
Time share computer systems have been used for many years. With conventional time share systems, individuals could connect to a central computer from a so-called xe2x80x9cdumbxe2x80x9d terminal and purchase time on a shared computer system. The dumb terminal communicated with the shared computer system via either phone line or hard wire remote terminal lines. The time share systems have largely been replaced by a personal computer, or a local area network (LAN) system which connects a large number of personal computers together so that resources can be shared.
However, these new systems and networks do not address the problems facing computer users which are: 1) fast obsolescence of personal computer models and operating systems; 2) increasing demand for more memory and speed; 3) constant upgrades of software programs; and 4) need for computer portability by more and more people. It is to such an improved split personal computer system that the present invention is directed. The system of the present invention can be implemented by utilizing a programming language called JAVA, which was developed by Sun Microsystems, Inc. The JAVA language is ideally suited to allow communication between the Graphical User Interface (GUI) requirements of a local portion of the split personal computer system and the remote portion of the split personal computer system. The remote portion of the split personal computer system can operate C++ language application programs.
The present invention relates to a split personal computer system including a remote portion and at least one local portion which is disposed remotely from the remote portion. The remote portion of the split personal computer system is adapted to perform the heavy computational and storage portions of the personal computer tasks, and the local portion of the split personal computer system is adapted to solely perform the video and the input/output portions of the personal computer tasks so that an individual manipulating the local portion of the split personal computer system is provided with the illusion of utilizing a complete personal computer system.
The remote portion of the split personal computer system includes at least one remote computer unit.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the local portion of the split personal computer system includes a television display unit, a television accessory unit in communication with the television display unit, and an input unit located in close proximity to the television display unit and in communication with the television accessory unit to input data signals into the television accessory unit. The television display unit selectively displays television signals output by the television accessory unit in a format perceivable by an individual located near the television display unit.
The system is also provided with a communication means for interfacing the television accessory unit of the local portion of the split personal computer system with the remote computer unit of the remote portion of the split personal computer system for permitting data signals received by the television accessory unit from the input unit to be transmittable from the television accessory unit to the remote computer unit. The received data signals are processable by the remote computer unit to generate output signals. The output signals are transmittable from the remote computer unit to the television accessory unit, and then transmittable from the television accessory unit to the television display unit as television signals whereby the input unit is capable of functioning as an input unit for the remote computer unit and the television display unit is capable of functioning as a monitor for the remote computer unit to provide the illusion of a complete computer system from the point of view of the individual located adjacent the television display unit.
One advantage of the present invention is that it permits the individual to operate the remote portion of the split personal computer system, for example, utilizing only the television display unit, the television accessory unit and the input unit. Because television display units are already provided in a large number of locations, such as homes and hotel rooms, the individual need only obtain the television accessory unit and the input unit to remotely operate the remote portion of the split personal computer system.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the remote portion of the split personal computer system communicates with the television accessory unit of the local portion of the split personal computer system over an internet network. The internet network can be interfaced with a cable television network so that internet access is provided from the cable television connection currently provided in homes, hotels and businesses. The television accessory unit can be included in a cable television interface box interconnecting the television display unit to the cable television connection.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, the television accessory unit can be provided in a portable housing. The advantage of the portable housing is that the individual can transport the television accessory unit from one location to another location to remotely operate the remote portion of the split personal computer system with different television display units.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the remote computer unit of the remote portion of the split personal computer system can be provided as a plurality of networked computers which are controlled by a remote system controller. In this embodiment, a plurality of local portions of the split personal computer system are contemplated with each of the local portions of the split personal computer system being disposed remotely from the remote portion of the split personal computer system, and remotely from the other local portions of the split personal computer system. For example, each of the local portions of the split personal computer system could be provided in an individual""s home or hotel room or any other location commonly including or adapted to receive a television display unit. The remote system controller can be provided with a billing program which counts the number of minutes that respective local portions of the split personal computer system are operating at least one of the networked computers of the remote portion of the split personal computer system. By employing the remote system controller and the billing program, individuals can xe2x80x9crentxe2x80x9d computer time from the remote portion of the split personal computer system and obtain the benefits of a centralized management team upgrading the application software and the hardware on the remote portion of the split personal computer system.